


Objective

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Leonard Snart Lives, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Minor Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), POV Leonard Snart, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Len sets out to prove that he's still alive and not a hallucination that only Mick can see.





	Objective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greerwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/gifts).



> A/N: Nate is high for the last part of this as he sometimes is during the series. It's implied that he's high on weed. Cannabinoid hyperemesis syndrome is talked about. Nate's hemophilia is also brought up.

Len debates if he should talk to Mick again after Stein pulls a chip out of his partner’s head. Brain surgery with a physicist, he not even sure how that makes sense. He wants to yell at Mick about it, but he knows Mick will just glower at him. What can he do? He’s not even corporeal. Eventually he settles on glaring. Mick leans back in his chair with a look of acceptance, then comments, “I never had visual hallucinations.”

“Then maybe you can accept I’m not a hallucinations,” Len snipes.

“I’m the only one that can see you,” Mick grumbles.

Len’s eyes narrow. Challenge accepted. 

He yells at Sara, ranting about how Mick needs more support than he’s getting and if she doesn’t want his ire then maybe she would see fit to dump Mick off at his therapist. Nothing.

He follows Ray around for a day, but it’s tedious when his presence doesn’t even make Ray bristle. 

He tries telling Jax to work on the ship with Mick. It would help relax Mick and offer a distraction. Jax doesn’t even pause.

Questioning Stein on the validity of him playing at being a brain surgeon get no reaction. Insulting people is no fun if they can’t react.

He avoids Amaya. First she tries to murder Mick, then she flirts with him. Len has no patience for her. 

“Petty,” Mick tells him.

“I’m allowed,” Len sneers.

Mick shrugs. “If any one of them are going to be able to notice you it’d be her.”

“Are you admitting she should be able to notice me?” Len needles.

Glowering Mick tells him, “I still think you’re a hallucination.”

Len thinks Amaya might pause when he’s there telling her how pointless the whole exercise is, but he can’t be sure and she doesn’t say anything.

He wants to avoid Nate since he's the only one left. Len isn’t ready to admit defeat. Reluctantly he finds Nate in the study pouring over books. Len runs a hand down his face and purses his lips as he waits. Nothing. 

“You knew,” Len tells him annoyed. “You somehow knew time had shifted and you found them. You saw them scattered throughout history when no one should’ve been able to see them so I need you to see me.”

Nothing.

Len shakes his head. What did he expect? 

“This presents an opportunity,” Len tells himself more than Nate. “You can’t see or hear me and I only intend to say this once.”

Nothing. Nate just keeps turning pages and frowning at his books.

Len sighs as he rocks back on his heels and stares at the ceiling. “You’ve saved his life so thank you for finding my partner and then going on to take a few bullets for him.”

Len tilts his head, looks for any reaction, before dropping back on his feet and walking out. He finds Mick later that night. 

“You win,” Len reluctantly admits.

Mick grunts his acknowledgment.

Len crosses his arms and lets it look like he’s leaning against the island in the kitchen. Mick sighs as he's making his sandwiches. Eventually he acknowledges, “I didn’t want to win. You’re a hallucinations. I can accept that.”

“I’m not!” Len defends. He’s definitely not a hallucinations. He’s still him, at least he still feels like himself, he just can’t touch anything. There’s also nothing he can do to Mick to prove he’s not a hallucination. It’s disheartening. "Does it hurt that I'm here?"

Mick looks away, but the pain is written in the way he keeps his face so carefully blank, the way his shoulders tense. Len thinks he should be angry. He died saving his partner's life and the sight of him hurts.

“Don’t,” Mick tells him, voice thick.

Len stills, swallows down the anger and waits for Mick to find the words. 

“Don’t,” Mick repeats as he finishes putting his sandwich together. He grabs his plate and his beer and goes to the table. He stares at his food a moment, waits until Len comes over into his line of sight. Their eyes meet. Mick shakes his head, then takes a swig of his beer. “It hurts that you’re not real. It hurts that I can’t have you back. I know the healthy thing to do is to find a way to get rid of you, but I tried and it didn’t work.”

“You had a physicist perform brain surgery on you,” Len glares.

“Gideon did the brain surgery, Professor was just her hands.”

Len is ready to argue, he’s about to, but then Nate walks in asking Mick to make him one of his amazingly large sandwiches cause he’ll be hungry soon. Len turns to glare at Nate in annoyance and Nate stops to blink at him. “Who are you? Mick who is this?”

“He can see me when he’s high,” Len manages and he gives Nate a look of distaste.

“You’re not a hallucination,” Mick says, his voice full of such hope that Len’s head snaps around to look at him.

“Hallucination?” Nate asks.

“Why is he getting high?” Len criticizes. “Should he be trying to figure out where his Legion of Doom ran off to?”

“They’re not mine,” Nate protests.

Mick leans his chair back watching the two of them. “Play nice, Boss. He’s got that thing that means he had to be careful not to get hurt his whole life…”

“Hemophilia,” Nate supplies.

“He’s just trying to make up for lost time now that he’s more durable,” Mick continues to placate. “He’s not going to do it long term.”

“I might,” Nate protests.

“Not long enough to have that hi-hy...that stomach thing,” Mick glares.

Nate frowns.

“Hyperemesis,” Len supplies.

“That one,” Mick nods.

“Basically you smoke weed regularly for too long you can make yourself sick,” Len drawls with a smirk.

Mick doesn’t look impressed. “He doesn’t do it every day.”

“What?” Nate asks looking between them. “Wait, who are you?”

“He’s my partner,” Mick tells him. “He got himself blown up. I thought he was a hallucination, cause no one else can see him.”

“Gideon, is there anyone else in the room besides Mick and I?” Nate tries.

“There is a consistent energy reading whenever Mr. Rory is speaking to whom he addresses as Mr. Snart,” she answers.

“You couldn’t have said something before?” Mick protests.

“You didn’t ask,” Gideon points out.

“Brain surgery. Physicist! She’s going to be on my shit list too,” Len glares.

“Stein performed brain surgery?” Nate attempts to clarify while he looks at Mick in concern.

Len feels himself relax slight, at least someone besides him is looking to protect Mick from dangerous decisions.

“Gideon did the surgery. Professor was just her hands. Don’t go looking all hurt I didn’t ask you, you were busy being not-you,” Mick dissents.

Nate opens his mouth and then closes it. He shakes his head. Looks Len up and down, then requests, “Gideon can you send those reading to Ray? And maybe see if he’d be willing to come down here?”

“Mr. Palmer isn’t asleep yet,” Gideon supplies. “I’ll request that he join you.”

“Sandwich?” Nate reminds hopefully.

Grumbling Mick gets to his feet, but his eyes sweep over Len hopefully. Len nods, then tilts his head as he regards Nate. “Other than Mick, you might be my new favorite.”

“I’m not new,” Mick comments as he starts pulling out sandwich supplies.

Len smirks. He’s not a hallucination. Hopefully someone, probably Palmer, will figure out how to make him corporeal. He'll get to annoy the Eagle Scout. He'll go back to being friends with Sara. His presence will no longer hurt Mick. He can help them take out the Legion of Doom. He can't wait to see Lisa's face when she realizes he's alive.


End file.
